Candy Land & Corridors
by twistingfate9
Summary: What happens when Draco and Ginny meet at a reunion later in life? What happens when Ginny's dating Blaise Zambini? What happens when she gets too drunk? What happens when Draco falls in love? Oneshot I wrote for friends BDAY! DG enjoy x


**Candy land and Corridors **

Draco nodded absently at whatever Cecilia was muttering on about as he looked around at the Dining Hall, Hogwarts itself hadn't really changed much. It was still huge and practically bursting with magic. He ran a hand through his blonde hair; it had just been recently cut from its shoulder length state to a look he had in his school days.

His black dress robes swayed slightly as he and his date walked across the hall towards a table filled with, from what it looked like; Old Slytherin companions. The hall had been decorated in a strange muggle theme, everything was glistening in what looked like sugary frosting and all around (floating in the air, lining the walls and displayed in bunches on the tables) were different assortments of muggle candy. Candy canes, candy floss, different chocolates, ginger bread etc; etc; He reached over the table and picked up a red and white candy cane, popping it in his mouth he enjoyed the sweet sugary taste melting over his tongue. A strangled moan came from his left and he turned to see Cecilia eyeing him lustily, as she reached over, most probably to grab him and do things he really rather not. He jumped up and mumbled something about finding Blaise.

He really had to stop asking random good looking witches to attend functions like these with him, and where in Merlin's Beard was Blaise!? The only reason he attended this stupid ball was to meet his friend's new 'best girl I have ever been with' _She'll be gone by next month,_ He thought snidely. They never really hung around much, Blaise had been very vague about this girl. Not mentioning anything about her except she being 1. Female and 2. Extremely attractive. _She's either a Gryffindor or really poor._ He thought, it wasn't like Blaise not to brag about his newest love affair.

The last one had been a part veela and Blaise was never fussed 'bout mentioning her every minute. "OI! Draco!" He spun around grinning; walking swiftly to his friend he opened his arms to give him a 'very manly one armed hug.' "Blaise! Good to see you mate, now where is this ravishingly good looking girl I'm supposed to be meeting?"

"Saying hello to some old friends I suppose, ok Drake you cannot freak out when you see who it is, alright?" He asked nervously, Draco cocked an eyebrow. _Definitely a Gryffindor. _"Yea okay Blaise, let's get this over with." He sighed dramatically and slung and arm over Blaise's shoulder.

A crash from behind them caused the two to turn and looked in the direction of the noise; Draco's eyes fell on a girl with long red hair laughing and being helped up by an obviously very drunk Seamus Finnegan. She grinned at him and slipped off one of her slinky black heels which seemed to have the actual heel broken off, waving her wand to repair the damage she slipped it back on her foot and made her way over to Draco and Blaise smiling lightly. Her hair was thick and slightly curled with what looked like light blonde highlights in them, a slinky black and green dress hugged to her curves and showed off slim, pale, freckled skin. She was _bloody_ gorgeous. Whoa, backtrack. And a Weasley, most definitely a Weasley. "Blaise!" She cried, smiling more widely. "I broke my shoe…again." He reached for her and brought her close, placing a kiss onto her forehead. Turning from him her smile reached Draco and she held out a hand, "Hello Draco, it's nice to see you." He reached out his own and shook her hand. "Weasley, always a pleasure." Still holding his hand she laughed and leaned into him, "Draco, I'm shagging your best friend every night. Call me Ginny." Expecting a cringe at the thought of Weaslette shagging anybody, he was shocked when his groin began to take quite a lot of interest at the images of her naked skin that had formed in his mind. Flushing he pulled his hand out of hers and gulped, "Ginny." She smiled warmly and caught site of something over his shoulder, spinning back to Blaise she said excitedly, "Hey I just saw Colin, and I'll be right back kay?"

"Right babe, have fun." He grinned at her and she skipped over to her old school friend waving, looking oddly like a very young girl at that moment. Blaise turned to Draco with a slightly nervous expression on his face. Draco arched a single, perfect blonde eye brow. "Well she's something… alright."

"Ok Drake, I know she's a Gryff and a Weasley but she's fun and silly. Plus, you can't deny she's definitely stunning."

"Yea…" Draco mumbled weakly, "But c'mon mate? Veelas, Blondes, Royalty, then a Weasley? She's just not really you're style." _She should be mine mine mine. _He though violently, then shook his head in shock. It wasn't like him to get jealous of Blaise, I mean Draco got just as many girls! And this was Weaslette, there was definitely something wrong with him.

**&&&**

Draco grabbed a large chunk of chocolate and bit into it violently, his eyes lingered over Ginny's laughing form as Blaise spun her around in his arms. Her hips swayed tantalizingly in front of his eyes. Blaise raised her pale hand to his lips and kissed it before turning and walking away, Draco narrowed his eyes and he saw Potter walking up to Ginny and lean into her. Didn't scar head know when a girl was taken? Standing elegantly he walked to the redhead and grasped her hand delicately in his, "Weasley," she smiled teasingly at him before he cleared his through and began again. "Erm, Ginny. Since as you so eloquently put it are shagging my best friend every night, I believe deserve a dance for those disturbing mental images you kindly placed in my mind." He winked and pulled her close to him. And then, they began to _dance. _

Spinning her around it became very obvious why Blaise had been attracted to this young woman in the first place, despite her good looks she had an optimistic charm to her. She seemed to be always smiling or giggling. She clumsy and fiery and so full of life. He grinned down at her his chin just reaching above the top her head, _oh and she's tiny. _Draco'd never really been into those ridiculously tall birds. He let his mind wander over little scenarios in which Ginny would leave with him tonight, or where he could find himself pressed again a wall with her lithe body pushes against his. Either one really, all would lead to the same thing anyway. Ginny Weasley spread between his crystal white sheets.

"Draco?" he came back from his tantalizing daydreams to notice that the song had ended and Potter was back looking expectantly at Ginny.

"Uhu, yea. What?" He was having trouble looking at the little read head without referring to the images in his brain.

"Harry's just asked me to dance… okay?" _No!? 0fcourse not, no no no no no! _But he smirked and manager to pull off his usual drawling tone.

"Sure, course love. Want anything to drink." She smiled and replied 'some punch thanks' then went off to dance with the bloody scar head. Draco moodily stalked off and reached the table in time to see the Weasley twins pulling pouring in majority of three bottles of fire whiskey into the bright pink coloured punch. Cocking an eyebrow at the two he grinned, just what he needed. Returning the smile Fred shrugged and left with a "Party needs a little kick don't you think Malfoy mate." Pouring two large cups full of punch and lopsidedly picking up another candy cane with his teeth Draco turned and made his way towards a wildly dancing Ginny, with her hair flying all over the place.

**[Hour ahead **

5 glasses of punch and giggling madly Ginny seemed to realise it wasn't just the impeccable company (err namely Draco?) that was making her feel so light and giddy.

"This punch is spiked isn't it?"

"What? Oh erm...yea."

"Gred and Forge?"

"Huh? The twins? No why'd you sa-"

"Because they're Fred and George."

"Fine, fine. But since you're as drunk as I wished…"

"Hey! I am in complete control of myself ok? Sober as a fish finger." (And to prove her point she began laughing wildly and the thought of a shit-faced fish finger.)

"Sure you are, back to me. Now that you're 'sober as a fish finger' lets discuss about what time you'll be leaving home with me tonight.' At this Ginny gave off a 1/3 shocked, 1/3 offended and 1/3 amused look. _Adorable. _

"I was under the impression it was Blaise I was leaving with tonight!"

"Well obviously not. Its tradition for the bird to sleep with her bloke's best mate. Didn't you know?"

Now this conversation continued for some time in which the two discussed more traditions involving 'the bird and her bloke's best mate.' Draco once again surprised the little Weasley with his incredibly vulgar knowledge of such things, and his vocabulary. Which I highly doubt is appropriate for this story at the moment… so we'll just get to the seemingly PG areas. (**A/N. sarcasm sarcasm sarcasm) **

**Ginny's POV. **

His tongue was pressed against mine and his hands kept me hanging in the air pressed up against a wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. My own hands quickly unbuttoning his shirt that had been under the dinner jacket that was part of his dress robes, those and my stunning dress lay on the floor in a crumpled heap we were in a hurry.

_His lips on my neck, my cheeks, my ears, my chest and my lips. Intoxicating _

His long fingers fumbled with the clasp of my strapless bra, giving up he tore it open and latches pink lips onto my left breast. Fingers dancing over my hard nipples, partly from the cold. Partly from the pleasure. My eye travelled down to his toned, pale stomach and chest. My god, he is beautiful. Perfect and chiselled like a god. Fulfilling every fantasy that had crossed my mind for the past evening. His own hands unbuckled his belt and pushes his black pants over his hips, stepped out of them he walked them both away from the wall and layed me across the floor, cold stone pressed against my naked skin making me shiver. Propping up on my elbows I watched as his fumbled through his clothes to draw out his wand. Flicking it and muttering something I didn't catch and couldn't really care less about, I immediately found myself no longer on the cold floor but laying quite comfortably on a soft mattress. The same smirk that haunted me in school played on his lips as he looked down at me. For a moment or two, he just looked.

**Draco's POV**

Here I am, staring at the dirty ceiling of one of the many corridors I had walked in.

Here I am, staring at a beautiful red head sleeping quietly next to me.

Here I am, naked and exhausted and falling in love with that perfect red head.

Here I am, regretting regretting regretting.

Here I am, knowing it'll be Blaise she wakes up to tomorrow.

Here I am, aroused and sleepy and falling head over heels for that perfect red head.

_She should be mine. Mine mine mine. _


End file.
